Candice and Terrence: 10 Years Later
by Pekky Divya M
Summary: It has been 10 years since Candice White Andrew and Terrence Graham Grandchester separated in a snowy day, and too much has happened both in their lives and those of their friends. Candice and Terrence will re-encounter each other in New York.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt of a fanfic about one of my favourite cartoon couples in my chidhood and teens: Candy and Terry, from Candy Candy. If you are a fan of Candy Candy, you know that their love, as Kyoko Mizuki said, was great, but could not bear fruit. I have read many fanfics in which they did not forget about each other and rekindled their love.__I wanted to give a new focus, about them having moved on with their lives, and meeting again and being friends for a while, only to fall in love again, or, as Terrence would say later "This is not Terry and Candy falling in love again. This is Terrence and Candice. We are different now." The ending definitely will be a happy ending.__There will be the usual characters, as well as some new ones. Those usual characters include Terry's friends Mark and Charlie. Charlie in particular will be prominent in the story. There will be also some historic characters such as Al Capone, Robert Frost and Ernest Hemingway.__The characters are copyright of Kyoko Mizuki. Other characters are based on historic figures. The rest of the story as well as new characters are all mine. Any similarity with reality or other works is all either coincidence or influence._

Scene 1 of chapter 1. Candice and Terrence find each other in a party.

Thanks to all my fellow fanfic-ers and readers for the inspiration and ideas.

**Chapter 1 : Reencounters in a Winter day.**

Moving down the fuselage  
Toward the open door  
Catch you looking down outside  
To see what lies ahead

One by one  
You watch them fall  
Fall through cloud  
One by one  
You watch them fall  
No idea where they're going  
But down

Where they've gone  
Where they've gone

Watching as the sun goes down  
I sit inside this plane  
Notice how the city lights  
Are like the nerves inside the brain

One by one  
They're going out  
You watch them dim

One by one

You watch them fall  
And wonder where they're falling to

_Peter Gabriel, 2002, The Drop_

New York, 1925

A young widow wearing a flapper dress and blond curls graciously styled was checking on the guests. The young widow usually hated this kind of social functions, but she needed to go along with it, because she was helping her cousin to host this dinner party. It was supposed to be for a charitable cause close to her heart as well as her cousin's.

Not too far from the widow was a tall man with brown hair, cut short but in a shabby way, and deep blue eyes behind round eyeglasses was walking aimlessly at the party. He found out his school friends were organizing it, and it was also for a noble cause, so he decided to go.

The man got close to the widow, and with his deep voice and odd accent, a mix of British pronunciations and New Yorker inflections, said to the widow:

I never expected see you again here in New York, Candice White Widow of Aldray! What a nice surprise!

The lady turn to the gentleman, but did not recognize him.

- Thank you! Now, who are you?  
- Come on, Candice. Don't you remember me?  
- Not really.

The man took his eyeglasses off...

- Terrence Grandchester! Good to see you! - she said with a smile, shaking his hand. - I didn't recognize you with those glasses and the haircut! Looks good on you, by the way!  
- Thank you dear! Yes, a lot of people are shocked. I just thought I needed a change of image, now that I am nearing my 30's.  
- What brings you here?  
- I am told you moved recently, and then I met with Archibald yesterday. He told me about this event. I still don't like these kinds of events, but I decided to come to catch up and also to make a donation. You moved here recently, didn't you?.  
- Yes. Barely a month ago. I accepted a position as a chief nurse in a hospital. I also wanted to forget about... The accident. - Her expression changed. She was melancholic.  
- Yes. I read about it. Albert did not deserve to die that way. I was looking forward to meet you and him in Chicago a few months ago.

Terrence spoke sincerely. He thought he was ready to face Candice and not feel any melancholy. After all, it has been ten years since they separated. Also he thought that if someone deserved Candy, it was Albert. He and Albert had rekindled their friendship two years before, when they went together to three business trips, one of them to England. During the last conversation, Albert had invited Terrence to his mansion in Lakewood and Terrence was looking forward to see Candice, now with other eyes; the eyes of a friend. Candice was just a fond memory of his heart, and he believed that he meant that much for her now.  
- How come you weren't in the funerals? - Candice asked him.  
- I was in England at the time. I was attending my father's funerals. He was murdered by some terrorist Irish group during a revolt in Ireland.  
- So now you are a Duke?  
- No, my half brother inherited the title. But my father considered me in the testament, and left me the title of Earl of Grandchester. Quite ironic, considering I am still a bastard child.  
- I also heard about your divorce from Susana two years ago. It was all over the papers.  
- Don't tell me about it. The subsequent months were tormenting. She had tetanus and her mother was chasing after me all the time. I am not happy with Susana's death, but at least his mother left me alone after that! In fact, she told me I wasn't welcome in the funerals.  
When did she die?- Candice asked amazed.  
- The following year after our divorce.  
- So that's the reason you traveled with Albert.  
- Indeed. I needed to escape for a while of the torture that Susana's mother was inflicting. I felt guilty and offered help in other ways but she and her mother rejected it.

At that moment, Archie got close to his two old friends. Ever since he moved to New York, Archibald and Terrence became much friendlier than in the past. Archie was there in a "trial separation" from his wife Annie, although he often went to Chicago to keep an eye on the business of the Aldrays. With Albert's death, he was the new head of the family.  
-Well, well well, finally a reencounter of the two former lovebirds. -He laughed.  
- Yes. -Candy answered subtly pretending anger. - Thank you for not letting me know that Terrence was coming here!  
- Come on Candy! I wanted to give you a surprise. Besides, lately Terrence has become a good friend of the Aldrays.  
- You are talking as if the Aldrays were you and Albert only. - Terrence laughed.  
- Anyway Terrence, any plans after the party. Charlie and I are planning to go to a new nice club downtown. It's supposed to have great music... and interesting people, if you know what I mean!  
- I am sorry, I will have to decline. I need to keep up with my new play; check it with the editors, you know.  
- You have been declining for the past month! Life is too short Terrence! - Archibald winked. Candice looked at him with an expression of discontent in her face.  
Another guest suddenly called Archie and he left. Candy sighed.  
- So this is what Archie has been doing for the past few months? So much for a trial separation. - Candice said with an annoyed tone.  
- He said to me that he separated from Annie, but never said it was for a trial. And given his lifestyle since we rekindled friendship, this definitely does not seem like a trial at all.  
- I will seriously have to talk to him.  
- Candice, haven't you learn something after all these years?  
- What do you mean?  
- No matter how good your intentions are, you cannot keep fixing other people's lives, especially at our age. There only is so much you can do.  
- Terrence, Annie loves Archie so much, and it hurts me seeing him in so much pain while he...  
- Pain is an inevitable part of life Candice. But time does not stop and neither do changes out of our control. Let him be. If it is meant to be, he will come around.

Candice was impressed with Terrence. He definitely seemed more mature than the Terry she remembered. Although she did not like him being so complacent with Archibald. Archie had to be back with Annie somehow, Candice thought.

- I think I am going back home now. I am a bit tired and need to go to my first day of work- she announced.  
- Where do you live? I can give you a lift, if you want.  
- Are you sure? I don't live in Manhattan. I live in a neighborhood in Queens called Astoria.  
- I live in the area. It will be my pleasure. - Terrence smiled.  
Candice and Terrence said goodbye to some of the guests and advanced together to the car.

Archibald ended up closing the party, and went to Charlie.  
- Hey Charlie! Ready to go?  
- Always ready. Did you convince Terry to come with us.  
- He declined... It seems like all these writers he is friends with are having a bad influence on him: that Hemingway and that Elliott guys, for example.  
- Yeah, he changed a lot since he decided to take up writing, and succeeded with it. It's his loss. So Archibald, tell me about this new place.  
- It is in Midtown. For what I have heard, a lot of interesting people go there. It is a great place to network with other wealthy people and colleagues. Also, aspiring actresses and the daughters from wealthy families in New York are swearing for it. Besides, it seems like the musicians playing there have been great too. So this is a perfect place to check out. - Archibald winked.  
Charlie responded laughing. -You have not divorced yet and now you are looking for your next prey in wealthy girls.  
- If you don't mind, I would much rather not talk about my marital problems. This is not the time, Charles.  
- It's Ok. Let's go to your car.

After five years of marriage, Archibald Cornwell decided to separate from Annie. There was tension in the marriage for some time, which was reaching the heights when Archie decided to leave Chicago in order to protect himself from Al Capone, who has been menacing the Aldrays for sometime, especially when he got associated with Neil Leagan. It seems that the security they had with Aunt Elroy disappeared after her death. He had told the Brightons, as well as Candy, that theirs was a trial separation. However, in New York, not only Archie decided to continue his career in business, but also he joined forces with Charlie to open a jewelry. Charlie was introduced to Archibald by Terrence, and the three frequently reunited, although Terrence was not interested in the big frivolous parties or new clubs. On occasion, however, Terence would flirt and have fun with some of the attractive girls he was introduced to by Archibald and Charles.

Meanwhile, in another car, Terrence and Candice were talking.  
- So, -Candice said - I see you have succeeded a lot as a writer. I read that the critics loved "Darkness and the Sunshine." They consider you among the most promising writers.  
- Well, I have to thank my fellow writers for encouragement and support. Frost, Elliot and Ernie have been also toughest critics.  
- So, you are abandoning acting?  
- Not really. However, I am choosing characters more carefully. I want characters that are more complex. After _The Picture of Dorian Grey _and a few plays by Eugene O'Neill. I decided to make choices like that. Besides, I started to like writing a lot. I found it to be a way of self-expression that I enjoy enormously. I can be myself and speak my mind while writing. And I got to know like-minded people.  
- I have read some of your books... But your vision is rather dark.  
- I just see life as it is, Candice. So do my fellow writers. Anyway, let's talk about you, for it has been so many years. How have you been?  
- I am still struggling, as you can see. Albert's death was too recent, after a month. I was very happy with him.  
- I don't doubt how much he loved you. He used to speak so passionately about you when we rekindled our friendship... - Terrence wanted to ask Candice if she was still pregnant, but stopped himself. He suspected about what did really happen, but he wasn't sure if his friend knew about the circumstances that lead to the accident. She already was melancholic enough.  
- What about you Terrence? - she asked trying to cheer herself up. - What else is happening in your life aside of acting less and writing more.  
- What can I say... Talking to writers, philosophers and editors; sending publications, reading plays, and rejecting them this past month, and on occassion being an accomplice of Archibald and Charles, although more for openings related to art, theater or a book publication.  
- Charles? You mean your friend Charlie?  
- You seem to have a good memory. - Terrence smiled - Yes, that Charlie. When Archibald moved to New York, I introduced Charles to him. They seemed to get along quite well. In fact so well they opened a business together.  
- To think that you and Archie has a rivalry in college - she smiled lightly.  
- We grow up.  
Candice kept directing Terrence, and he was amazed of all the coincidences. It was his way home too. It ended being more impressive when they arrived to the building where she lived.  
- How couldn't I realized you moved here? - Terrence said.  
- I just found the apartment two weeks ago. Why should you have realized it?  
- Because I live here too! -  
Now it was Candice's turn to be amazed.  
- This is too much of a coincidence. I am in the second floor, the one in the right end.  
- I am at the third floor. The one on the left end.  
They looked at each other and started laughing. Then Terrence parked his car, opened Candice's door and they both entered. They excanged phone numbers, too.  
- Candice... I know you have not seen me in a long time, but now that we have found each other, I hope you don't mind us being friends. I think you might need one, given your current circumstances. And I am a floor away from you.  
- Thank you Terrence. I don't mind it.  
They hugged each other and Terrence said to her. - If you feel lonely, please, don't hesitate. I am sure this is what Albert would have wanted.  
- Archie is taking care of me too, but thank you!  
Each of them went to their respective apartments.

Annie was seating in the garden of the Brighton house. Since her separation from Archie, she decided to move back to her parents. She stayed for a while with Candy until Albert's death, but once Candy left the house, she could not bear it anymore.

Tom was with her and decided to bring her some comfort.

- He wasn't worthy of you, Annie! How could he not compromise with you where to move? - Tom said with some bitterness in his voice.  
- Why did he decided to leave? Why was he so hell bent on New York? He didn't even consider my opinion on the issue. Just said "come with me or I will leave." - Annie was melancholic.  
- Maybe he knew you were not coming. I did not like that Archie. He criticized Candy's boyfriend before marrying Albert because he left her for another woman and did not care about her feelings. Ten years later he is doing the same.  
- Maybe it is not Archie's fault. Maybe I should have gone!  
- No, Annie. It is not your fault! Has Archie got in touch with you at all? Tried to persuade you?  
- No. He has not.  
- Then you have the answer there!  
- Thank God Patty is coming tomorrow afternoon to Chicago.- Annie Sighed-. I hope being with an old friend will help me to heal these wounds. Remember you promised me to pick her up at the station.  
- And I will do, Annie. It will be my pleasure to see her after such a long time. I missed her at Pony Hill. I hope she goes back and spends more time working there... - Tom got absorbed in his thoughts.  
- Are you still in love with Patty?- Annie looked at Tom intrigued.  
- Like it matters - He said lowering his gaze. - Her parents would never accept me. She would never accept me. I don't come from a refined family like Stear does. I am a farmer. Besides, I am sure she must have found someone by now.  
Annie did not know what to say. On one hand, she thought Tom and Patty would make a cute couple. On the other hand, she understood that social classes mattered for some people, and Patty's parents were among them. But Annie never talked to Patty about Tom or what she felt for him.  
- What about seeing other girls?  
- Come on Annie! Are you kidding me? I am not the type that goes to events just to get a girlfriend. I am content dividing my time between my farm and Pony Hill.  
- But at your age you are still unmarried Tom. Jimmy Cartwright is younger than you and got engaged recently.  
- Yes, and received a scholarship to study medicine too. He had chances. By the way, he already set the date of his marriage. It's supposed to be in two months. We have to call Candy and let her know.  
- Not today though. It might be too late where she is. - Annie said.

Several hours later, Candice was having the same nightmare in the form of a flashback again.  
_Lots of shootings from guns and machine guns thundered at the place she was dining with Albert. She clearly remembered the men in suits carrying the weapons.__  
__Albert covered Candice and ran with her to the car. She felt protected by him.__  
__Then Albert started the car... As he was driving, he saw the car behind and increased the speed.__  
__One man got half of his body out of the car, and started shooting like a maniac. Some bullets were piercing the windows.__  
__- Candy, get down! - Albert yelled. She obliged.__  
__More weapon noises thundered the atmosphere.__  
__After some minutes, the car got beside Albert and a gun gave him repeated shots. - That's your lesson for messing with Al Capone.- A male voice shouted.__  
__Candice moved up her eyes to find her husband's who was whispering her name and looking at her with love while blood was pouring from him.__  
__- Candy... At least I am dying seeing you. - He said before his body became lifeless and fell.__  
__- AAAAALBEEERT! - She cried mere seconds before feeling the car falling of a ramp...__  
__The next thing she remembered was waking up at the hospital. She saw the doctors talking to Annie. She pressed her belly, where her unborn child used to be... And she felt nothing.__  
__She started screaming and crying: - ALBERT... ALBERT... MY BABY...- And then sobbed.__  
__Annie ran by her side. Candice told her between sobs: - Annie, I lost my baby! - Annie held her hand.__  
__-Calm down Candy! - She said between tears. - I am here with you.__  
__- Don't leave Annie. I feel so lonely!_Candice woke up screaming, and then put her arms and face on her knees and cried bitter tears.

Thanks to **sandybale** for some inspiration.

While Candice woke up from her nightmare, in an apartment not far from her Terrence Graham also woke up, although for different reasons. He tried to go back to sleep for a while, but his attempts were in vain. Then he stood up to the kitchen to make some tea for himself.  
"Tea and Writing." He thought. "I think this is what will soothe me to sleep."

For Terrence, his decision to take up writing as a side endeavour for his acting career could not be at a better time than in the 1920's. He was doing increasing complex characters in Broadway, and he was satisfied from moving from "the handsome tragic hero" to "The Frightening Broadway Villain," as he was called due to his last three roles: Iago in _Othello_; Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (doing Jeckyll with makeup and Hyde without it. He won an award for this); and Dorian Gray. In addition, he was acting for such playwrights as Eugene O'Neill and Elmer Rice.

Terrence first started with plays, given his theatrical background, but after reading again some of his favourite works from his teenage years, including Dostoevsky, Nietzsche, _Heart of Darkness_ by Conrad and _Hunger_, by Knut Hansum, he looked at his private writings and got inspiration to try his luck with prose and verse. He sent a few poems and one short story to a literary publication, and not only he was overwhelmed by the warm reception of his first written work, but also got to know some writers who thought like him and were using their writing to express such thoughts. He started to be particularly close to Hemingway and TS Elliott and rekindled his friendship with Robert Frost, whom he met in London during his teens. He was soon invited to recite some of his poetry work at several cafes in Manhattan, as well as any reunion with fellow writers. He started loving his newly gained reputation and friendships, and that encouraged him to write more. Terrence decided to keep Graham as his pen name. He liked the fact that introspective writing and acrimonious attacks to established institutions were en vogue at the time, because this is the way and these are the themes he enjoyed writing about. He could freely express his Atheism and cynicism in a more adult sort of way. Writing also liberated him in another way. He finally got the courage to leave Susana Marlowe behind. He realized he did not owe her anything anymore.

Terrence served himself a cup of tea and walked to the room he decided to use as his studio. He grabbed his round glasses, which he put on, and started pressing his fingers in his typewriter, sometimes interrupting his typing to sip his tea. A grey cat was getting close to him several minutes later, jumping on his lap and purring. Terrence smiled at the cat.  
- Looks like you can't sleep either my dear Nietzsche can you?- The author petted his cat for a while until he decided to curl on one corner of his desk, still looking at him. Terrence continued typing and drinking his tea.

Suddenly, Niestche, as if he was sensing something, went to the window, jumped at it and started to play with the knob, as if he wanted to open it.  
-Niestche, stop that!- Terrence said looking at his cat, who seemed to ignore him. He frowned and went to pick his cat up, when he looked down and noticed someone at the entrance of the building, A woman with a winter hat that revealed a few blonde curls, and a matching coat was there crying. Then it downed on him!  
- Oh My! Candice. In this cold weather! - he exclaimed. He left his pajama shirt on but put some dressing pants and a jacket on, and walked downstairs to the entrance of the building. Candice was still there, still crying. He got close to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
- I think you need a shoulder to cry on right now. - He said.  
- Oh Terrence!- Candice replied by raising her glance towards her old friend. He sat beside her and hugged her as she put her face on his shoulder. He just let her cry for a while.  
- Why life has to be so cruel? Why Albert had to die this way? Why couldn't I at least have my baby? Is it that I did not have enough faith in God? That I did not pray properly?  
Terrence was going to reply "because there is no such thing as God, and religion is a load of bollocks," but he contained himself. This was not the time to discuss his opinion about God and religion. Instead he replied: - Life can be random, dear. Random and beyond our control no matter how much we wish for the contrary. Don't blame yourself.  
- Albert was such a good man.  
- I know... Candice, know that I am here to listen if you care to talk.- He said huskily.  
- Oh Terrence! Ever since Albert died, the same memory haunts me every night in the shape of a nightmare, and I get tormented by everything that reminds me of it. Chicago was such a constant reminder of Albert.  
- Accidents always occur very suddenly.  
- I wish it was really an accident, as the official version rather than the reality. - Candice replied posing her eyes on Terrence's.  
- What do you mean?  
- Albert was murdered! MURDERED! The men of some Al Capone shot him to death! I can still hear the noises from the guns.  
-Al... Capone!- At that moment, Terrence's memory flew to his last conversation with Albert. They were both in Central Park. Albert was telling Terrence about Neil Leagan's involvement with the Chicago mafia, and Albert's decision to investigate the issue.  
- I think he suspects,- Albert told him -Because I have received threats from Capone. But I won't give up.  
- Albert! - Terrence replied with some concern in his voice - I would suggest that you and Candice move out of Chicago. At least for a while.  
- If I run away right now, I would be a coward.  
- This is not a matter of cowardice but of safety, Albert! Capone is as clever as he is dangerous. And you are in Chicago, the very city where he operates. And you told me that Candy is expecting, so she needs you now. You are putting her in danger by remaining in Chicago.  
- Calm down Terry. I don't think we are that much in danger. I will figure something out.  
- Aren't you listening to me? - Terrence slightly raised his voice.- We are talking about a very dangerous man with networks of moles and spies. That's why it's called organized crime. You really don't know Capone!  
- And do you?  
- Not personally, but some actors in my troop work with him undercover. They are seeking wealthy and powerful men to kill or kidnap in exchange of money. And unfortunately, you do fit the profile! And having that bloody bastard of Leagan as his mole does not help any. I insist that you and Candice need to get out of Chicago!  
- Don't worry, Terry. I will be fine. I have survived worse things than this. Have a little faith!  
Terrence gave up. He realized that there was no use in arguing with Albert. They moved to a happier conversation, and Albert invited Terrence to visit him and Candice to Lakewood. Several months later, Terrence would find out that such visit would never happen.  
"Albert, you bloody idiot!" Terrence thought. "What have you done to yourself and to Candy? Why didn't you heed my warning? ... And you Candy, how cruel has life been to you!"

Candice - Terrence asked- Aren't you supposed to start working tomorrow?  
- I am. - she replied more calmly. - I will manage, I guess.  
- It is cold in here and you don't want to get sick. Why don't you come to my flat? I have some tea that is good warm the bodies and soothe the nerves. I will prepare some for you.  
- Are you sure, Terrence? I don't want to bother you.  
- Helping an old friend in need does not bother me at all. - He smiled at her. - Come!  
Both went upstairs to Terrence's apartment. He made Candice seat in a Tuscan-style sofa, and left to the kitchen for a few minutes. Then Candice saw a gray cat getting close to her, purring and meowing.  
"A cat? I didn't know Terrence liked cats!" she thought. Then she started petting the gray cat when she saw Terrence coming back with a trey. - "Tea with biscuits on the side. English style!" He chuckled. While he was serving tea in the cups, he observed Candice petting his cat, who was too delighted to pay attention to his owner.  
- Looks like Nietzsche likes you a lot. - He chuckled.  
- You named him Nietzsche? Like that philosopher you adore?  
- Either you have a good memory about me, or you have been following my interviews.  
- Both, actually. I remember seeing books of Nietzsche with you at some point in the past. Also, when I read in interviews that he was one of your main influences as a writer. It does show in your stories and novels.  
- So, you do read my written work? - Terrence asked amazed.  
- On the days I wasn't over you, it was safer for me to read your work than to see you on the stage. But yes, I have collected all your stories and books.  
Terrence felt touched by this statement. She still thought highly of him.  
-It is funny, you know. - He said lowering his gaze. - I never thought such a cheerful woman like yourself would be interested in the dark and complicated writings of someone like me.  
- Why wouldn't I? You are as talented a writer as you are an actor. Besides, thanks to you, I got to appreciate all the other people writing, like your friend Hemingway. Albert met with some of them through you, and got some of their works. I used to read them at night.  
- Yeah. I remember Albert being a devoted fan of ours. One thing I liked about him was the ease with which he could adapt and talk to us tortured souls, and managed to be liked by my friends.- His eyes turned melancholic.  
- You miss him too!  
- I do. We became much closer during his last two years alive.  
- He told me that you recite some of your poetry from time to time. I would like to see you recite sometime.  
- Really? Well that can be done if my acrimonious criticism against God and religion does not offend your prudish Christian sensitivities! - He laughed  
- Oh you! - She frowned and then laughed with him.  
- Candice! I feel so happy now that I managed to make you laugh! Your eyes are too beautiful to be eclipsed by all those tears.  
- Ever the smooth talker! - They both laughed again  
- You know... There is an irony here. When we separated, 10 years ago, Albert was giving me comfort. And now I am mourning Albert, and of all people you are the one here, giving me the same comfort.  
- I want to remind you that I want to be there for you, regardless of what happened in our past.  
They talked and laughed for a while longer, until Candice started to feel sleepy. Terrence offered to give her company to the door of her apartment, and she accepted. When they arrived to her door, she said to him:  
- Thank you for appearing at the right time!  
- No need to mention it dear.  
- Terrence, can I ask you something?  
- Yes?  
- Don't tell Archie that I know about the whole Al Capone mess. He will become too overprotective.  
- Isn't he aware that you know?  
- No. He isn't. He believes I went in shock and believe everything to be an accident.  
- I won't. You have my word. As for you, promise me that if you have those nightmares again, you will knock on my door, or at least call me on the telephone.  
- I promise! Good Night!  
The two hugged and each went to their apartments. When Terrence went to bed, he thought before closing his eyes. "Archibald can't know about Candice's knowledge. It's all the more reason for me to take care of her. Albert, if you knew you were going to die and we would meet afterward, I know this is what you would have wanted. I will protect her as a friend."

what can you say?

a million ways to stay the same.

day after day,  
a million ways to pass the blame

you catch me and hold me.  
no more fountains, only rain.

_Tim Bownes through No-Man: Only Rain_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Future Starts Opening**

_Love and learn_

_Take your turn_

_Somewhere there's a feather_

_Falling slowly from the sky_

_You need not know the reason why._

_Stand apart_

_Hear your heart_

_Someday there will be_

_Another lover till the end_

_You need not hold your breath till then._

_Don't ask me to explain to you_

_There's nothing to remain but what we see._

_Fall and climb_

_Take your time_

_Somehow you must live up_

_To the precedents you've set_

_You need not hope for answers yet._

_Don't ask me how I know it now_

_The future does not show itself to me._

_So love and learn_

_Take your turn_

_Somewhere there's a feather_

_Falling slowly from the sky_

_You need not know the reason why._

_Nico, Somewhere There's a Feather_

The sun rose in front of Candice's window, waking her up. She got up and stayed in bed for a while.

"At home... Alone at home." She thought and sighed. then she put her nurse uniform on and was ready to go. Downstairs, she also saw Terrence, carrying some manuscripts, headed to the garage. They made visual contact.

- So, ready to go to work?- he asked smiling.

- Yes. I will go to work. I am a bit nervous, but I have faith that I will do well. - She grinned. - I can tell you are going to work as well.

- Yes indeed. Meetings with editors for my newly finished plays, and meetings with other editors for my second novel...

- Any acting related stuff?

- Not yet. I received two scripts though. I will read them tonight.

- Okay Terrence, good luck.

- Same to you.

Both waved their hands at each other and went their separate ways.

Already in Mount Sinai Hospital, Candice was really nervous. To be the chief nurse of a hospital in a new city was a challenge for her. A woman in her 30's called Penny Anderson greeted Candice and was showing around the hospital and introducing staff, including doctors and nurses. Then she trained her, time during which she met patients.

Then she went to lunch at the cafeteria. One of the doctors she met before took notice and walked towards her.

- Good afternoon, Mrs. Aldray. I noticed you are eating alone. Do you mind if I join you? - said the man with his foreign accent.

- Sure. You can have a seat. Be my guest.

The man sat in front of her. He was tall, had short brown hair and big olive green eyes.

- Sorry, I forgot your name. - Candice said.

- Dr. Aidan Morrissey. - he said kissing her hand.

- Candice White Aldray. A pleasure to meet you.

- The pleasure is all mine.

- Where are you from? Your accent does not sound from anywhere in America.

- That's right. I am from Ireland. I am told you hail from Chicago. I have relatives there.

- Yes, I moved recently and was lucky enough to find a job here fast. How long have you been working here?

- A year now. Have you ever been a senior nurse before?

- This is my first time. I hope I do well.

- Don't worry. When I started as a Medical Supervisor I thought it would be harder to take more responsibility, but then I took a lot of pleasure in it.

- Medical Supervisor? - Candice was amazed - In which area of the hospital?

- Adult surgery area. Maybe one day I can ask you to be my nurse. - He winked.

Aidan kept observing Candice as they spoke. He thought the blonde was really attractive. He was aware that she was a widow, so he needed to take it slowly if he wanted to get to know her better. That did not bother the doctor,however.

Candice herself thought that the Irish doctor was very attractive. She felt a little remorse. After all, her husband just died. But she did not look at other men until then. Perhaps Terrence, who got really attractive with his new image.

Terrence's meeting with the editors in the morning was very promising for him. One of them was particularly enthusiastic about his play, and would send copies to Broadway. He felt excited, because his first two plays were rejected, having therefore more success with verse and prose. But he persevered and this time things started to look up.

Terrence had agreed to lunch with Archibald and Charles at noon. He drove to their jewelry store located in the 5th Avenue, where he would meet them. As he drove, he thought: "I wonder what luxurious would the Dandy take me to this time. He has been quite the hedonist of late, " the author laughed at himself. He parked near the jewelry and saw the saleswoman who was assisting his friends there. She greeted him: - Good afternoon, sir. May I help you?

- Good afternoon, miss. Are Archibald and Charles around?

- They are in the back. Who is looking for them?

- Mr. Grandchester. - replied the man, who felt he did not need to use his stage and pen name.

The lady went to the back of the store, and returned to guide the British gentelman to the same place.

Archibald looked at him as he entered.

- Finally the Earl of Grandchester is here.

- Why do I have to remind you not to call me Earl, Archibald? - Terrence frowned as he shook his hand.

- Why did you accept the title to begin with?

- Out of respect to my father. I thought you knew. Anyway, where is Charlie?

- On the phone with one of our dealers. He should hang up soon. - and with a knavish smirk he said: - You really don't know what you missed last night!

- Like I care! I was instead consoling your cousin who is still affected by Albert's death.

- So, that is why you left the party with her? - Asked Archibald a little intrigued.

- No, she happens to have her flat in the same building where I happen to have mine.

- What? Terrence, I should have known! This is what happens when you don't invite your friends to your home!

- I moved there two months ago. It took me a while to bring and establish the furniture. Besides, you know I am not the socialite type! - Terrence crossed his arms.- Besides, I don't picture you in Queens.

- At any rate... I am thankful to you for what you did for Candy yesterday. I will check on her in the evening.

- Don't mention it, Dandy. She is an old friend. I do think she needs all our support at this moment.

- You are right... What the hell is Charlie doing over there? Let me check on him!

- Please do. I am hungry and only have an hour and a half before my next meeting!

- I will get him. - said Archibald and went to the other room to get Charlie, with whom he finally returned. They then would go to a cafe a few miles away from the jewelry shop. The three men seated and started talking.

- So, Terry, how was your meeting? - Charlie asked.

- Looks promising. There is someone interested in sending the script to Broadway.

- That's good news for Hathaway, I guess. Although he would like you more as an actor. Any new plays?.

- There are two scripts, both contemporary. I shall read them tonight

- So our favourite actor will finally show his face on stage. - Archibald smirked.

- I would not be so quick. The characters have to interest me, as you know.

- Changing themes. - Said Charles while drinking his water. - We saw your co-star in your two last plays. That redhead is really a beauty.

- You mean, Roisin Morrissey? - Asked Terrence with a glimmer in his eyes.

- Yes, that Irish actress. - Archibald replied. - I didn't know she is staying with her uncle. Who happens to be a doctor in Mount Sinai hospital where Candy works. You look interested in Roisin, Grandchester!

- Well... She is a great actress... But I would not mind courting her, although I did not think she would frequent those places.

- She actually does every once in a while. - Charlie was quick to reply as they served the food, - But courting her? Are you serious,

- I don't care about the rivalry between England and Ireland, if that's what you mean, Charlie.

- No, it is not bout being Irish... is that... She is just eighteen, for God's sake!

- What are you taking me for? - Asked Terrence a little offended. - I am not a bloody old pervert. It's just 10 years of difference!

- For a guy who has become my comrade you can be quite the prude, Charles. - Archie laughed.- I would not mind courting a gal of that age. At 18, she is already an adult.

- I did not know you also would consider 18 year old girls. I don't like little girls!

- Neither do I - Terrence defended himself. - But Roisin is different.

Meanwhile In Chicago...

Annie was waiting for Patty at the station along with Tom and a now adult and handsome James "Jimmy" Cartwright, who offered coming with them.

- You should not have come with us, Jimmy! - Scolded Annie- You are supposed to study.

- Annie, I studied doubly to come with you guys, would you please quit scolding me?

- But you should concentrate more on the studies. Remember Beatrice's parents would not let you get married to her until you become Dr. James Cartwright! I don't want the dress I am making for her to go to wasteI!

- Have faith in me. I have already passed everything. I am one of the best in my class. I know what I am doing. Besides, remember Beatrice wants to meet Patty. Who do you think can take you there?

- You both relax! - Tom said with a conciliatory voice. - Annie, Jimmy has always been a smart guy. I am actually thankful he came with us.

- Thank you Tom. By the way, has anybody talked to the Chief yet?

- She is supposed to call my house tonight. - Annie replied. - She will tell me her phone number and address now that she got established in her apartment.

- I hope she calls me too. Beatrice and I agreed that we want her to be our maid of honor. We need to talk.

Patty's train came soon and she went down. She hugged Annie and saluted Tom and James. Then the four people were at Tom's car. In the back Annie sat with James, while Patricia was in the front with Tom, who felt very lucky.

- How is everything, Patty? - He asked.

- I am doing fine, Tom. And yourself? - she replied shyly.

- I am fine too. I am told you plan to stay in America.

- Yes, indeed. And I plan to look for a job in Chicago too, as a teacher.

- Is it? - Tom's face illuminated. She will be in Chicago, close to him. But something interrupted his extasy.

- Any marriage prospects? Last time we saw each other you told me that your parents were looking for someone.

- None that I am interested in. Although now that I am thinking of moving to Chicago, my parents are pestering my grandmother and me to frequent the Irish families here! But what about you?

- What about me... I don't see prospects. Between taking care of my farm's and James until he finish his medicine studies, I don't have much time.

- Don't use my farm as an excuse. - James chimed in. - Patricia, you should have seen how much I have worked trying to set him up with nice girls, but Tom does not seem to pay attention to any.

- None of them happened to attract me, Jimmy. Didn't that occur to you?

- You are 28 years old and still single. As your younger Ponny Hill brother I have a responsibility.

- Your only responsibility right now is studying so you can marry your Beatrice and take care of those ambitious projects in your farm. - Everyone laughed.

- And this is what I have to deal with every time I visit Chicago. - Tom joked while looking at Patty. - He might have grown up, refined himself and become attractive to girls, but his insolence is the same.

- I think James is right, Tom. - Annie retorted. - You need to settle down.

- I am not pursuing this conversation. Besides, we are already at the Brighton residence.

Tom parked the car and he and James helped Patty with her baggage until Annie told them to stop, so servants would do that. - We will get ready gentlemen. Do you mind waiting?

- Would you please stop formalities with us, Annie. We are your brothers.- Tom said.

She and Patty greeted and they would go upstairs while James and Tom sat in the sofa.

That afternoon, Archibald went to pick Candice up and took her to a nice place near Hudson River. He thought Candice needed that much. She was reluctant, but at the end, she decided to go. After all, she needed distraction so she would not be alone, thinking of Albert. She wore a nice dress, one she bought as soon as she arrived to New York. She picked her hair in a graceful ponytail, since she refused to have the bob style, so fashionable at the time. Yet she looked charming with her hat.

They sat together in a table near a window with a view to the Hudson river. Archibald started talking:

- How was your first day at work? Do you like the hospital?

- It was a good day overall. - Candice said smiling. - I think I will like working there. I see Mrs. Penny as a potential friend. Also, there is Dr. Morrissey; a gentleman from Ireland.

- Yes, I have heard of him. I saw his niece last night. She is a Broadway actress.

- Oh yes. She acted with Terrence in The Picture of Dorian Grey and in Anna Christie. They were talking about the chemistry between the two in the reviews.

- Err... - Archie looked at her confused, remembering the conversation with Terrence during lunch.

- What? - Candice asked with an inquisitive glance.

- I don't know... Are you fine with this?

- Archie, what are you talking about? If you are implying that I am jealous, I don't know where you got this idea. Terrence and I ended our relationship 10 years ago. - Candice retorted-. I moved on and married your cousin. And he moved on with his life too, divorcing Susana for his own sake, and with not an ounce of self-destruction. Now we can meet and talk like good friends.

- Yeah, yeah, he comforted you for Albert's death last night. Terrence Graham Grandchester of all people.

- We broke up with no hard feelings for each other. I would have done the same if he was in my situation. Besides, an encounter was going to be inevitable given that he rekindled friendship with Albert during the last two years of his life!

- Don't get me wrong. I just found it odd, that's all! Anyway, Terrence seems interested in miss Morrissey.

- Good for him. He is more attractive than ever right now. She is a little young for him, I think, but if sincere love flourish in his heart again, I will be happy. He deserves to be with someone he loves sincerely.

- I wish you had the same wish for me. - Archibald sighed.

- It is different, Archie. Annie is not like Susana. She could grow on you. In fact, I thought you loved her.

- I cared about her. I was attracted to her. - Archie protested. - I understand adult love does not have to be this extreme passion of the youth, but love has to be there and I never felt that for Annie. Why did you understand Terrence later, but you never understood me?

- I realized later who the real Susana was! Although it took me a few years! She is capable of manipulation and I was too naive to understand this when I met her. Annie would never manipulate you!

- But I never loved her like she deserved either.

- You were supposed to be on a trial separation! What happened to that?

- It was a trial until recently. Looks like Terrence updated you. I was going to do it tonight.

- Yes, he updated me and yet he was complacent about you!

- Because, unlike you, he knows what it is like to be married to someone you do not love! And we both realized the baloney of the so-called sense of duty.

- So you are definitely divorcing Annie. - Candice said with some melancholy.

- Most likely. I think it is for the best.

- I think you should go back to Chicago and spend time with her.

- I am sorry Candy. You have to stop trying to repair our marriage! You did what you could.

- Archie! - Candice looked at him amazed.

- Don't Archie me, Candy! I did try. I did follow your advice. But you cannot negotiate with my true feelings for the rest of my and Annie's life. It is better for us to move on, and that includes you!

- So you are willing to break her heart. - she said angrily.

- She will get over it, the same way you are working on getting over the death of my cousin William! The same way I managed to get over you. I don't want to talk about this anymore Candy. I wanted to spend a good time with you, because I am happy you are in the same city than me, and because I know you need comfort. So why don't we move on to happier themes?

Candice sighed. Then they changed to happier themes, such as the impending wedding of James Cartwright; their fascination with him wanting to be a doctor despite inheriting his father's farm, and plans to explore the city.

Several hours later, Annie and Patricia went downstairs to the living room, where Tom and James were sharing tea and a good conversation over empty cups of tea. Annie was wearing a beautiful rend long dress. Patricia wore a shorter lilac dress. She impressed Tom.

- We are ready, shall we go? - Annie asked.

The four went again to Tom's car, seating in the same places. But this time, all four people shared conversation. They were telling Patricia about how James met his fiance.

- She is the daughter of Dr. Tharp. - James narrated. - At the time he was my professor during my first two years of school.

- Is that the same doctor that saved Candy's career and decided to hire her against the threats of Mrs. Leagan? - Patty asked.

- Yes. But when I went to Med School the same year that he decided to be a professor. I told him about me being the son of a farmer, however adoptive, but got inspired to be a doctor by the Chief. My father gave me his blessing and told me I would still inherit the farm. Dr. Tharp told me that I reminded him too much of him at my age, because he was the son of a farmer too, but was not as lucky as me, and his father was upset about his wanting to be a doctor.

- I was really stunned about Jimmy's sudden decision to get into Medicine. - said Tom. - But then knowing that he wants to devote himself to Pediatrics and that he wants to expand Pony Hill while keeping an eye on his farm made Mr. Cartwright happy. Candy also encouraged him to always go through his chosen path.

- So, did you meet Beatrice immediately? - Patricia asked.

- Not really. It would take a while before Dr. Tharp would invite me to his house. That's where I met her. It wasn't exactly love at first sight. We were friends first, as I became friends with her brothers too. It came slowly as we got to know each other better.

- You are going to see. She is a very sweet and pretty girl. - Annie told Patricia. - I think they make a cute couple. Beatrice became the envy of all the female students at Jimmy's school. - She giggled.

This part was true. James Cartwright, tall, with sand-colored short hair, sky-blue eyes, and a fairly athletic build, was coveted by many girls as soon as he arrived to Chicago. Unaccustomed to so much attention, he asked advice to Candice, who taught her to respect his admirers. Once he started courting Dr. Tharp's daughter, she became the envy of all the school, but after two years of a dedicated and stable courtship, they decided to back off because it was clear that James and Beatrice loved each other and marriage was inevitable. Nobody was surprised when they got engaged.

The four people continued talking about the Tharps, Beatrice and the wedding plans until they arrived to the Tharp residency. They were warmly received by Mr. and Mrs. Tharp and James introduced Patricia to them. Then he asked: - Where is Beatrice?

- She is coming soon. She is still getting ready. She spent the afternoon cooking and supervising the cooking of the servants. - Mr. Tharp replied.

- I am coming now! - said a young girl with raven-black hair, porcelain skin and expressive gray eyes. She went to say hello to her fiance, who kissed her hand. She greeted Annie and Tom and then James introduced Beatrice to Patricia. Soon, the four people would join Beatrice's father, mother and two brothers, the older one seeming to have his eyes on Annie.

Archibald left Candice in her building, promising he would take her to buy a car that weekend. He did not have to teach her to drive, for Albert took care of that immediately after their marriage. As soon as she entered, her path crossed with Terrence again.

- Good evening Nursie! - He greeted.

- Looks like our schedules collided again.- Candice giggled- Where did you come from?

- Well, I came home earlier and took a walk around the neighborhood. I really feel as if I was in the Mediterranean. Greeks, and Italians everywhere. Maybe I should take you for a walk in the neighbourhood this weekend, if the cold is bearable. We can always go by car otherwise.

- It depends. Archie told me he would take me on Saturday to get a car for myself. But I want to know the neighborhood.

- I did not know you drove! Just tell me when will you be available. I will be free the whole weekend during daylight.

- I will. Anyway, did you read the scripts you told me about this morning?

- Yes I did. Before the walk. And I think I am going to accept one of them. It is a contemporary play! It's called Six Characters in Search of an Author, by an Italian fellow called Luigi Pirandello. I must admit that Robert won me over with this one!

- Six Characters in Search of an Author? That is an interesting title.

- The play is even more interesting. The characters are nameless.

- Would you like to tell me about it at my apartment? I made a great cake and I can make an excellent hot chocolate!-

- It will be my pleasure, Nursie!

Terrence went upstairs with Candice. The room was still austere in decoration, but it felt cozy. She invited him to seat in the kitchen while she prepared the chocolate. For a while they talked about the play Terrence would accept. He seemed excited. But then he wanted to change conversation to Candice's day.

- How was your first day at work?

- Better than expected. I gained two potential friends today. I think I will like working at Mount Sinai.

- Mount Sinai. Biblical name. Perfect for you! - He laughed.

- Oh you! - She frowned. - Can you reserve this type of mockeries for when I am not around.

- Sorry dear Candice. This is part of who I am and I don't intend to change!

- I guess I will have to get used to you. Again.

They both laughed and, as soon as the chocolate was ready, Candice and Terrence took their cups with some cake to the kitchen table and continued talking like the two good friends they were starting to be. They never thought they would rekindle their friendship so easily and comfortably. And that night, she felt better. She already discovered a therapist who was an expert in Shell Shock syndrome (Today known as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), which was what Candice was diagnosed with.

The dinner at the Tharps went well. Patricia was delighted with the whole family: the fascinating conversation of Dr. Tharp, the affectionate nature of his wife, the charm and intelligence of his sons and the sweet and gracious Beatrice. It was obvious that she and James were in love with each other. Annie was right. They made a cute couple.

Soon, the dinner ended and Annie and Patricia were taken to the Brighton residency. They changed to night and dressing gowns and then Patricia decided to go to Annie's bedroom. She had noticed that Annie was still somber at times, undoubtedly because of her separation from Archibald.

- Hi Annie!

- Hi Patty. - she replied melancholic.

- Annie, I have noticed you are still very sad.

- Oh Patty! - Annie fell apart while hugging her. - I think it is finally over between Archie and me. It will be a matter of time until he asks for divorce.

- Don't say that. Maybe you both can sort your differences out.

- I don't think so. He has communicated with me less and less. After his last visit to Chicago he has not communicated alone.

- Maybe when Candy calls you, you can tell her to talk to him.

- No. I don't want to bother Candy with my problems. I think she is having enough trying to get over Albert. I should be the one consoling her. But she was so stubborn about leaving Chicago.

- She told me that even Pony Hill somehow reminded her of Albert. Maybe moving away from it all will help her.

- To think that 10 years ago she to New York to be with Terry... I wonder if she will run into him one of these days. I wonder what her reaction would be. - Annie showed some nervousness.

- They should be fine with meeting each other. After all, they ended their relationship 10 years ago. - Patricia said with a conciliatory tone.

At that moment, one maid knocked on Annie's door announcing that Candice was calling. Annie and Patricia walked to the phone.

- Candy! I am so happy to hear from you! - Annie said excited. - Patty and I were just talking about you. How is your new life in New York treating you?

- I am fine Annie. I think I am going to work at the Mount Sinai hospital. I got training and I like the environment. Also there I found a therapist who has experience at the traumas I suffered with the accident that killed Albert. Things are starting to look up. And guess who I met in New York recently?

- Don't tell me it was Terry Grandchester!

- His current name is Terrence Graham. And yes, it was him. I could not recognize him at the beginning. He has changed so much.

- I can tell. I saw a picture of him recently along with the review of his most recent compilation of short stories.

- It gets better. We happen to be neighbors. He lives in the same building.

- What? Candy... Aren't you afraid that... that...

- Nothing will happen Annie. It has been 10 years since what we had is over, and we both were able to leave it in the past. In fact, right now we feel very comfortable talking to each other like old friends. Come to think, nowadays we call each other Terrence and Candice instead of Candy and Terry and it does not seem to bother us. I am happy I found him. It is good to meet old friends.

They talked for a little while. Archibald did not come to the conversation. Each of them had their reasons. A while later, Candice and Patricia talked for a while. Candice ended up giving an open invitation to New York. Then they hung up. Annie looked better and their interaction was more animated. Candice also went to sleep with a smile in her face. Although she thought about Annie with some concern. "I have to do something for her, for her happiness," she thought before falling asleep.

_Waking to these sounds again_

_I wonder how I'll sleep_

_Passing out is taking off into the stubborn deep_

_I'd like to meet a human who makes it all seem clear_

_To work out all these cycles and why I'm standing here_

_I'm falling_

_Over and over and over and over again now_

_Calling and over and over and over and over again now_

_Running through my life right now_

_I don't regret a thing_

_The things I do just make me laugh and make me wanna drink_

_I'd like to meet a mad man who makes it all seem sane_

_To work out all these troubles and what there is to gain_

_I'm falling_

_Over and over and over and over again now_

_Calling and over and over and over and over again now_

_Projecting what I want is always hard to know_

_But when it comes between my sights I'll let the damage show_

_I'd like to meet a space man, who's got it going on_

_Sailing through the stars at night 'til our world is gone_

_I'm falling_

_Over and over and over and over again now_

_Calling and over and over and over and over again now_

_Over and over and over and over again now_

_Calling and over and over and over and over again now_

_Morcheeba, Over and Over _


End file.
